


Война войной, а кухня — это святое!

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black, 世界征服〜謀略のズヴィズダー〜 | Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zuvizudaa | World Conquest Zvezda Plot (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Family, Family Feels, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Рычаг переместился, щёлкнул и замер в новой позиции. Будущее покатилось дальше по иным рельсам.





	Война войной, а кухня — это святое!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень сожалеет, что нет такого жанра «тёплые ламповые завоеватели».
> 
> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.

Комендантский час должен был начаться уже через несколько минут, так что следовало поторопиться. Венера свернула в узкий проход между домами, в конце которого — она точно помнила! — был выход на небольшую спортивную площадку. Она прибавила шаг, слыша за спиной хлопки дверей и грохот опускаемых рольставен, привычно увернулась от выскочивших под ноги мусорных баков, завернула за угол и… резко остановилась. На спортивной площадке кто-то был.

С первого взгляда не понятно было, что же в большей степени указывало на чужеродность обитателя спортплощадки: то ли его странная одежда, неподвластная порывам довольно сильного ветра, то ли «детский инстинкт» Венеры, во весь голос вопивший что-то почти матерное, но вместе с тем восхищённое. А может, во всём была виновата воронка портала за спиной незнакомца? Уже схлопывающийся, но по инерции мерцавший синим и чёрным, портал не освещал, но лишь очерчивал контуры фигуры, добавляя жути: то ли странно бугрящееся неведомое науке чудовище, то ли человек с непонятным свёртком или телом в руках.

Чёрное на чуть менее чёрном.

Пока Венера пыталась разобраться, чему же именно она стала свидетелем, и что со всем увиденным делать, незнакомец сделал шаг вперёд и зашатался, явно дезориентированный. С тихим «чпок!» портал за его спиной схлопнулся, и почти одновременно с этим груз в его руках озарился чёрно-синей вспышкой и тоже растаял, рассыпавшись слегка мерцающей пылью. Но, возможно, пришелец пропажи ноши даже не осознал: попытавшись повернуться на звук исчезновения портала, он не удержал равновесия и начал падать, кажется, еще в полёте потеряв сознание. Венеру он так и не заметил.

Неподвижно простояв несколько минут — для верности — и убедившись, что пришелец не только не проявляет признаков агрессии, но и не делает попыток подняться, Венера осторожно, почти крадучись, подошла к телу.

«Не дай, все завоеватели миров и вселенных, труп! Жалко будет терять это укромное место!» — пришелец оказался действительно человеком, а не хтоническим чудовищем. Молодой и на первый взгляд довольно измождённый — если только это не была игра лунного света — мужчина лежал, как упал, и не шевелился. Лишь только ветер теребил шаловливыми пальцами пряди темных волос.

Откровенно говоря, Венера была в затруднении. С одной стороны, здравый смысл — а он у неё, как оказалось, наличествовал — слёзно умолял немедленно отступить в тень, а в идеале и вовсе покинуть ставшее опасным место. С другой — авантюрная жилка, хорошо развитое чувство собственности и все инстинкты прирождённого завоевателя хором твердили: «Моё! Дай! Хочу!»

Впрочем, сделать выбор между «отступить в стратегических целях» и «остаться и посмотреть, чем всё закончится» застывшей в ступоре Венере помог сам пришелец. Причём сделал он это самым что ни на есть банальным способом: пришёл в себя. Только что лежал здесь, в паре шагов, почти у ног — и вот уже перекатом разорвал дистанцию и мгновенно оказался на ногах, выставив в сторону Венеры странный раздвоенный клинок.

Нет, конечно, в её сторону и раньше направляли и всякую колюще-режущую дребедень, и стволы… даже пушки, помнится, направляли! Но тогда это были обычные люди, лишь изредка попадались уникумы вроде того же Генерала Пепла, со скрытым или недоразвитым даром. Способности же теперешнего противника, кажется, превосходили её собственные, одним даром убеждения здесь справиться вряд ли получится. А даром убеждения и пистолетом не выйдет тоже: пистолета нет.

— Ты что, собираешься этой штукой убить меня? Меня, невинную юную девушку?! — то, что лучшая защита — это нападение, Венера усвоила ещё во младенчестве и всю сознательную жизнь пользовалась этим правилом. И, надо сказать, в большинстве случаев вполне успешно. Впрочем, нападение нападением, но жестикулировать она старалась поменьше, да и поза была нарочито миролюбивой. — И кто ты такой? Маньяк? Или конкурент, мечтающий захватить мир? Что здесь делаешь? — её вопросы оставались без ответов. Кажется, стоящий напротив человек даже не понимал, о чём его спрашивают. — Ты вообще японский понимаешь-то?!

Последний вопрос пришелец проигнорировал, как и предыдущие. Хотя нельзя сказать, что он никак на неё не реагировал: нож он всё же убрал, но скорее руководствовался при этом какими-то своими внутренними резонами, чем её словами или жестами. «Оценил, видать, понял, что весовые категории разные, — мысль была скорее грустной, чем раздражённой. — Но я всё равно привлеку тебя на свою сторону, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Будь ты хоть триста раз конкурент!»

— Может, русский? Ты говоришь по-русски? Ты голоден? — раз уж не вышло с японским, Венера решила попробовать и другие языки. Авось, повезёт. — Будешь? — неприкосновенную булочку было жалко, но чего не сделаешь ради привлечения новых членов в организацию.

Русский пришелец знал, это стало понятно буквально через несколько секунд. Ответил он почти сразу, но совершенно непонятно: во-первых, говорил он довольно бегло, Венера просто за ним не поспевала, во-вторых, пусть речь его и была гораздо более правильной, чем её собственная, но акцент всё же присутствовал. Не японский акцент. И это рушило последние остатки надежды на какое-никакое понимание.

Произнеся ещё несколько слов, незнакомец замолчал, кажется, заметив, что взгляд «собеседницы» остекленел от попыток понять сказанное. Протянул руку, но не принимая еду, а ладонью вперёд, в интуитивно понятном жесте отрицания. При этом он явно поморщился и выдал ещё одну фразу на русском. Даже Венериного куцего знания этого языка хватило, чтобы разобрать среди прозвучавшего знакомое слово «отрава».

В первый момент она хотела даже обидеться, но при взгляде на булку мгновенно передумала. Будь сейчас день, она с уверенностью могла бы утверждать, что сдоба под плёнкой проросла жизнерадостной зелёной порослью юной плесени, но в ночи она не могла быть настолько уверена в цвете покрывавших булку пятен.

«Чёрт! Ну что за незадача! Ладно, и да помогут мне боги и вся многотысячелетняя история человеческих завоеваний!» — с этими мыслями Венера засунула заплесневевший сухарь в карман, намереваясь выбросить его позже, смело ухватила пришельца за рукав и потащила за собой. Опасения, что тот будет сопротивляться, не подтвердились, так что не прошло и получаса, как Венера со спутником крадучись подошли к задней двери штаб-квартиры "Звезды".

В доме, несмотря на явно «детское» время, было подозрительно тихо. Никто не гремел посудой на кухне, не топотали мячиками отскакивавшие от пола многочисленные кругляши*, из-за двери лаборатории профессора не доносилось привычного жужжания и скрипов.

«Где все? Ну, ладно, Пламя и Генерал Пепел традиционно пошли моей группой поддержки и до сих пор проверяют наш с новичком путь на предмет возможной слежки. Но остальные-то куда делись?! — продолжая размышлять, Венера провела потенциального соратника в столовую и жестом предложила располагаться поудобнее, сама же юркой змейкой выскользнула в коридор и заглянула на кухню. В помещении было темно, но дымом или сыростью не пахло. Едой, впрочем, тоже. Она щёлкнула выключателем. Всё было на своих местах: и шкафы, и столы, и посуда. Лишь на полу виднелись полузатёртые пятна какого-то бурого цвета. — Значит, и Один в этот раз не при чём, надеюсь, получилось отучить его от этой мерзкой привычки травить себя и окружающих вонючим дымом!» — к нарастающему беспокойству прибавилась лёгкая нотка удовлетворённости.

Всё ещё стоя на пороге кухни, Венера задумалась о том, как же поступить: сначала попробовать задобрить едой потенциального новобранца (начнём с того, что для начала эту еду надо было ещё найти!), а потом уже отправляться на поиски пропавших членов команды, или же наоборот.

Впрочем, долго страдать от неопределённости не пришлось: чуть слышно, но всё же различимо в тишине пустого дома скрипнула дверь, и в конце коридора появилась массивная фигура Генерала Пепла, из-за плеча которого выглядывала часть шлема Пламени.

Тихонько шикнув, привлекая внимание, Венера жестом подозвала обоих, жестами же попыталась объяснить, что в столовой новичок. Пламя и Пепел ненадолго зависли, ломая головы над смыслом этой загадочной пантомимы. После пятого или шестого указания на дверь столовой Генерал наконец открыл дверь, заглянул в помещение, понимающе хмыкнул и скрылся внутри. «Ушёл налаживать контакт!» — сообразила Венера.

— Что случилось? — подошедшая Пламя почему-то задала вопрос шёпотом, хотя под прикрытием басовитого гула голоса Генерала Пепла, даже сквозь дверь доносившегося из комнаты, можно было говорить и громче, не рискуя при этом потревожить покой находившихся в столовой.

— Новичок! Ну, во всяком случае, надеюсь на то, что он будет с нами, — почему-то тоже шёпотом ответила Венера.

— Мужик? Взрослый? — Пламя дождалась ответного кивка, затем продолжила: — Ничего, найдут общий язык. Мужика отец уболтает, поверь мне на слово!

— А почему сегодня так тихо? Куда все подевались? — Венера, конечно, знала, что самоназначенные телохранители сопровождали её и днём, но надеялась всё же, что соратнице хоть что-то известно.

— Ой, ты же не знаешь, тебя же с самого утра не было! Это мы с отцом менялись… В общем, Асута в школе руку сломал. Или ему сломали — не говорит, паршивец! Наш человек! — в голосе дочери бывшего мафиозного босса явно слышалась гордость, словно прорезавшееся в «паршивце» стремление разобраться с собственными проблемами самостоятельно было её личной заслугой. Впрочем, в какой-то мере так оно и было: вклад Пламени в нелёгкое дело воспитания из молодняка полноценного члена тайной международной организации был неоспорим, хоть и невелик. Конечно, упёртостью Асута отличался и до вступления в "Звезду", но вот на то, чтобы громко отстаивать свою позицию, парня раньше не хватало.

— И что? — Венера всё ещё не могла понять, куда подевались остальные.

— А то, что этот «герой» мало того что со сломанной рукой явился, так он ещё в таком состоянии готовить начал! Причём сам — Один опять где-то шлялся! И доготовился — сознание потерял! Представляешь, этот поросёнок во время падения на себя ещё и соус какой-то уронил. «Трах!!! Бах!!!» Грохот и конец света! На шум Наташа и Робоко прибежали, а там он в луже крови лежит. И в доме посторонних никого. Только уже в больнице врачи разобрались, что к чему. А потом там какие-то неприятности наметились, наш мелкий же из дома сбежал, вот все за ним следом и поехали, даже вернувшийся Один увязался.

С каждым произнесённым Пламенем словом нервозность Венеры росла в геометрической прогрессии. Её «детский инстинкт» громко заявлял о грядущих неприятностях.

Первой вернулась Робоко с бледным, но находящимся в сознании загипсованным Два на руках. То, что обычно парень носит девушку на руках, а не наоборот, товарищей по секретной организации явно не смущало.

Аккуратно поставив ношу на пол и прислонив его к стеночке, — чтобы не упал! — Робоко закрыла дверь, приветственно взмахнула рукой Венере и повела пошатывающегося соратника в столовую. Проходя мимо, Робоко тихонько поздоровалась (Асута последовал её примеру, наконец заметив, что в коридоре кроме них двоих есть кто-то ещё).

Следующим — с минимальным отрывом — финишировал задыхающийся Один. Согнувшись и упёршись ладонями в колени, он пытался отдышаться. Только когда после пары минут безуспешных попыток он догадался снять маску с противогазом, дело пошло на лад.

Профессор Ум появилась неслышно и неожиданно, казалось, дверями для того, чтобы попасть внутрь штаб-квартиры, она и вовсе не пользовалась. Только что у входа было пусто — и вот она уже здесь, стоит в своём халатике, против обыкновения, почти застёгнутом.

— Я проверяла, «хвоста» не было, нам удалось оторваться. Но всё равно, поскольку Два нам пришлось выкрасть из больницы, то рекомендую сменить местоположение дома и на какое-то время «залечь на дно». Два у нас, конечно, юноша многообещающий, настоящего имени называть не стал, но мало ли что… лучше перестраховаться!

Венера молча и утомлённо кивнула — Профессор Ум активировала механизм мимикрии и перемещения — и взмахом руки указала подчинённым на дверь столовой. О том, что у них сегодня пополнение, она вспомнила только будучи уже внутри.

В комнате уже вовсю шла беседа, причём на японском. В меру сил и разумения участвовали все, и пришелец в том числе. «Ну вот, а со мной общаться отказался!» — для полноценной обиды сил не хватало, но некоторый налёт неудовольствия всё же присутствовал.

— А мы ужинать сегодня будем?! — относительно негромко прозвучал бас Генерала Пепла. От звука тихонько и задушевно звякнула посуда.

«А вот и неприятности!» — холодок в груди Венеры превратился в полноценную ледышку.

— Я не успел… — уныло пробормотал Два, прожигая взглядом дырку в столе, будто надеясь таким образом скрыться от полных надежды взглядов сотоварищей.

— Быть может, я закончу?.. — с готовностью предложила Пламя. Отвечая на протестующий гул, она лишь беззлобно пожала плечами: — Ну, я же от чистого сердца предложила!

Настроение компании стремительно скатывалось к нулю. Томительную и гнетущую паузу прервал негромкий голос новичка:

— Может, я помогу? Что ты готовил? Тебе много осталось? — последние слова явно были адресованы Асуте.

— Да нет, я уже заканчивал, большую часть в холодильник убрал. Разогреть надо, приправить там… и соус… Пойдём, я покажу!

* * *

И этим вечером, и следующим, и до конца дней своих члены "Звезды" не голодали. Ещё бы! С такими-то поварами! Даже тяжёлые тренировки, на которые вскоре новичок, через пару дней после появления названный Молнией, стал выгонять всех по два-три раза в день, не смогли поколебать всеобщего благодушия.

Рычаг переместился, щёлкнул и замер в новой позиции. Будущее покатилось дальше по иным рельсам. Но это уже совсем другая история…

**Author's Note:**

> *автор, как один из первооткрывателей "Звезды" в руфандоме, позволил себе такую вольность, как перевод слова "куру-куру", собирательного названия этих забавных существ.


End file.
